ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Soldier Nova: Episode 1
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Title: Born from a Supernova Appears: The Supernova: Star Soldier Nova The Shadow: Shadow Ruler Darkness Soldiers: Shadow Troopers Villainous Snake: Serpent Prologue The red and silver being dodged the slice that flew from his opponent's sword. He was Nova, a being born from the power of a supernova. His opponent was the leader of the Shadow Empire, the Shadow Ruler. He crossed his arms and snapped them down, making his armbands slip down to his wrists. He unleased two energy blasts from them, which struck the Shadow Ruler's cape and fizzled out. The dark being laughed and said "I am the Shadow Ruler! You can expect me to believe that you can kill me!" "I can still beat you!" Nova yelled, and fired a beam from his forehead. It struck the Shadow Ruler's chest and created sparks. The Shadow Ruler suddenly launched a blast of shadow energy at Nova. It struck him and spread around him, blasting him backwards. "Dispose of him!" The Shadow Ruler said, as four silver armored beings stepped up. The Shadow Ruler vanished into a dark portal. One being fired a laser blast at Nova, who dodged it. He fired his own energy blasts, which, despite the being's armor, killed him. The same happened to the rest of the beings. Nova looked around and took to the sky. Chapter 1 The Dark Fortress The dark being watched the strange technology in front of him. It showed Nova, fighting and killing his soldiers. He muttered under his breath and turned the device of. He walked out of the room to a cell that held a creature. He ordered a red armored being to come. The Beast Tamer put a collar on the beast and activated a computer on his wrist. He sent the creature out the gate and watched it stalk away. Outer Space Nova flew through an astroid belt, dodging large ones and deflecting small ones. As he flew, a glowing object hurtled towards him. He dodged it, and it slammed into a astroid, shattering it. More flew at him, and he dodged these two. Out from behind an asteroid, a massive cannon emerged. It launched a glowing blast directly into Nova's chest, sending him spinning backwards. Nova slammed into an astroid, and pushed himself towards the cannon. He placed his arms in front of him. The two bands on his arms slid down to his wrists, and fired multiple red energy blasts. They struck the cannon, destroying it in a blaze of energy. A slight buzz alerted the warrior to their presence, two stealth raiders. The drones opened fire with a 6 small cannons, which bounced harmlessly against the shield that Nova erected. His own missiles launched from the bracelets, leaving scorched lines across the drones, which detonated. "ZZZZZRRRRRRRRR" Nova leapt aside as another cannon fired at him, this time one of two mounted of a huge battleship. The battleship would be nearly impossible to beat, so Nova did the best thing he could: he escaped. Chapter 2 TBW Category:Star Soldier Nova Continuity Category:Zombiejiger Category:Star Soldier Nova Episodes